


Arthur

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Valentine's [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur is not useless, Civil Engineering Students, Crazy Golf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding that Crazy Golf by himself was better than no Crazy Golf, Arthur attends The Manic Unicorn and Sleepy Lion Crazy Golf Resort and Ice Cream Parlour by himself. However, Douglass was right, as always, and he makes a new friend! (but not a friend friend if you catch my drift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally like writing Original Characters for romantic interests, but I didn't see anyone in the canon who I could pair with Arthur, and I wanted him to find love on this day - so I created Eevie. I hope you like her.... 
> 
> Un-beated I'm afraid ^^;

Crazy Golf by himself wasn’t so bad, thought Arthur. It was nice. Kind of. There was still the fun of hitting the ball into the clowns mouth and hearing it giggle and shriek with laughter as it spat out yet another ticket. It seemed to go by more quickly when he wasn’t waiting for Mum to have a go though. Ten minutes in and whilst he’s normally still be trying to help Mum out on getting the ball between the Lion’s legs, he was now approaching the Unicorn. “Wow. You’re Brilliant at this!” a voice from behind him called.

 

Arthur turned round to see a plump girl around his own age, with long dark hair tied back in a French braid and black lipstick. She wore a T-Shirt that said “Crush the Patriarchy” which was a band Arthur had never heard of but assumed the girl must be quite the fan. “Oh. Thank you. I’m useless at most things but I’m actually really good at Crazy Golf, look!” and he showed off his collection of ticket stubs.

 

“But there must be 16 here? And there’s only 18 holes!”

 

“I know.” said Arthur glumly “but my balloon got loose and when I tried to catch it I accidently hit the ball so the sensor didn’t count it as a hole in one.”

 

“That’s amazing!” cried the girl, a look of pure admiration on her face “I’m absolutely useless. I only came today because the Society is organising a social for next week and I didn’t want to make too much of a fool of myself. But, well, look.” She stepped up to take a shot, swung in a wide ark – almost taking Arthur’s head off – and hit the ball so wildly it bounced off the clown’s eye and ricocheted in such a fashion that it ended up further away from the hole then when she started.

 

“Oh but this is brilliant!” grinned Arthur “I can show you how to play! It’ll be just like when Mum comes except better because I already know Mum but I don’t know who you are so we can become friends, just like Douglass said we could. Well. Not you. I don’t think Douglass planned for me to meet you, I mean, it’s the sort of thing he’d manage to do because he’s brilliant and can do absolutely anything even though he’s not the captain, Skip is.”

 

The girl laughed, not in the way people who’d never met Arthur normally laughed at him, but this seemed to be with him. “There’s quite a lot there I think I’m going to need to hear more about. I’m Eevie.” She smiled and put her hand out

 

“Arthur” he grinned and shook it.

 

“How about you show me how it’s done and then we can talk more about, what was their names again? Douglass and?”

 

“Skip. Sorry, Martin. He’s the captain. We all work on a plane called GERTI.”

 

“Fantastic!” grinned the girl.

 

They spent the whole day chatting, Arthur giving her Mum’s ice cream rather than eating it himself. It was much more fun to share it with someone, after all. It turned out that the society that Eevie was a member of was the local Universities’ Debating Society. She was doing a Masters’ degree in Civil Engineering – which was not about learning how to be a friendly and polite Engineer like Bert but rather about how to make things like Dams and Bridges work properly. Arthur told her all about GERTI and how she didn’t always work properly but how that just made it more fun. She seemed genuinely amazed when he told her about St Petersburg and how Skip was able to land her on one engine.

 

“But that’s amazing! In a cross wind and everything.”

 

“I know! We all thought Douglass did it because he’s the better pilot but nope, it was Skip.”

 

“And you were there?”

 

“Oh yeah! We all thought we were going to die and then we didn’t. It was amazing.”

 

“So you get to fly all over the world and have all these adventures and I just sit in a library and write about bonding plaster” she said dejectedly.

 

“Wow. What’s Bonding Plaster?” asked Arthur curiously.

 

‘Huh? Oh it’s a type of plaster that is really good at sticking things together. But it’s hygroscopic so you need to be careful.”  

 

“What’s Hydra scopio mean?” asked Arthur eagerly

 

“Hygroscopic. It means readily absorbs atmospheric or rising moisture.”

 

“Wow. I don’t understand half of what you’re saying” grinned Arthur.

 

“Look, I’m sorry there’s no need to take the mick” she squirmed uncomfortably on her chair in the Ice Cream Parlour. “I know it’s not interesting. There’s no need to be cruel about it.”

 

“But I wasn’t being cruel. I’m sorry if you felt that way Eevie. I just like not knowing things. It means you get to learn about them. I don’t know a lot of things and I couldn’t even remember 19.”

“19 what?”

 

“I don’t know that’s the problem… I knew the answer was 19 but I couldn’t remember the answer. I’m dreadful at exams. I love being a Steward though.”

 

“I can imagine. You’re so lucky. You get to go on all these adventures and you seem to have such a fun time! Most of my friends just go out drinking every night or stay in the library all day and night working. Your life seems so interesting.”

 

Arthur grinned and thought for a moment “You’re here alone aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” Replied the Student taking a bite from her cone

 

“and it’s Valentine’s Day right?”

 

“Once again you are correct. There is no boyfriend or girlfriend with me and I do not have a current romantic interest.”

 

“Do you like horses Eevie?”

 

“Not a question I was expecting to hear followed by all that.”

 

“It’s just that well, the kind of girls who like me also really love horses and I’ve been on dates with 4 girls called Bunty, not all at the same time and I feel bad because Skip’s only got a bobsleighed team but he’s dating an actual princess and I think they’re going to be together forever, but your name isn’t Bunty. And if your name isn’t Bunty and you’re not into horses than that probably means that you wouldn’t be interested in dating me. Which, well, I mean, you’re still Brilliant and today would still be Brilliant because of you but it would be more Brilliant if we could go on a date after.”

 

Eevie finished off her ice cream as she processed all of this.

 

“Arthur. My name is not Bunty. I am allergic to horses.” Arthur’s face fell and he went back to stating at his pineapple juice.  “But” she continued, “I do like you.” Arthurs face lit up to a new level of happiness that had not been viewed by that many mortals, and those who had, were considered blessed. “Is your Captain really dating a princess?”

 

“Oh yeah! She’s Princess Theresa Gustava Bonaventura of Leitchenstein, countess of Sponheim and Protector Extraordinary of the Canton of Nîmes!”

 

“Amazing!”

 


End file.
